


Another Time to Realize The Luck of Life

by thegorillaarchives



Series: Month of Banana Bread (June 2017) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: To imagine the future seemed silly to Gorilla, but he has found his future and now he can spend it with his family on such a special day.





	Another Time to Realize The Luck of Life

Growing old was never a thing that crossed Gorilla’s mind until it had already happened. He never assumed he would die young if someone had asked, he just never let his mind stray too far ahead. Perhaps he was too busy seeing the day to hope for a future that made him excited. That was why Gorilla seemed to wake up one day and realize his eldest was already a parent herself. It felt like an odd rush of contentedness.

He had done his job. And now he could take pleasure in this new now. He pushes himself from the bed a bit slower than he once had. He stands on creaking knees as he gave a gentle stretch to coax tired muscles to wake for the day ahead of him. A silver band glints on his hand in the low light of the rising sun through the window and he is brought to another smile. The band itself was well loved and worn from a busy life. It never left his hand anymore. He is quick to change into day clothes as he wonders just what is planned for this day.

Life was heard in the room just around the corner from the bedroom he had awoken alone in. He chuckles to himself as he arrives in the kitchen to see two of his children bickering back and forth with his husband watching from the other side of the counter. He makes it to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist to kiss his cheek. Tom manages to look at him and open his mouth, making the now salt and peppered mustache dance, just in time for his eldest to spin and point on finger at him.

“Oh no, you don’t! He already ruined half of the surprise. Both of you out.” She demands with rapid shooing motions. Gorilla can only huff a laugh at his daughter, tilting his forehead to meet Tom’s shoulder in his silent laughter.

“Now, Marinette, there is no need to be pushy.” Tom pointed out with his hands coming to his hips in a parent stance that Tom has always clung to. It was slightly marred from the usual intimidation with his husband hanging on so tight to him in his own motion of good morning.

“It is your anniversary, let us take care of your day. Go.” Marinette found a more coaxing tone on this round, a bit of a pleading. Always a good way to make her father melt into a complacent agreement. Gorilla is still chuckling behind Tom, tilting his head up so he can smile at Marinette. His eyes are calm, grateful.

“She is right.” Gorilla murmurs so softly to Tom, another being coaxing him to let his kitchen go. He is pulling just a bit, trying to disengage Tom from the counter he had been hovering over. He nuzzles his temple still.

When Tom breaks it is obvious. His shoulders loosen and he turns fully away from the kitchen and into Gorilla’s arms. His face presses just a bit to his shoulder in return. Gorilla gives a subtle thumbs-up to his children, Marinette returning with the widest of smiles. Tom is muttering away into his shoulder, likely grumbling that if anything bad happens to his kitchen there will be hell to pay. The grumbling doesn’t stop his feet from giving way and following Gorilla back to their sitting room. Gorilla takes up space on the couch, his ball of yarn in Tom’s lap as he comes to sit by his side.

It was a common habit. Gorilla would knit for hours with Tom speaking or watching a show or anything. If Tom craved cooking or had the odd job that needed him in the kitchen, Gorilla followed with his own work. It was a companionable silence more than not. But today was a bit different.

Tom settles all the closer and settles his head on Gorilla’s shoulder as he knits away. The gentle hands, worn from years of baking come to his arms. Tom whispers about their years together, about the kids and how happy he is. Gorilla smiles like always and tilts his head to finally catch his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Right in time for their youngest to stride in and make a faux gagging sound. It was Tom’s turn to laugh away as Gorilla looked toward their youngest daughter. He gives a sigh.

“Glad you could make it Rose.” He murmurs out in time to catch her happy smile. She comes forward, behind the couch. She takes the space that Tom once filled, kissing both of her fathers lightly on the cheek in hello. Rose wasn’t much of a speaker either. Sure, she spoke more than Gorilla, but she was a quiet girl. She announced that brunch was finished.

When they return everyone had arrived. Marinette and Rose are the only ones still standing around. Marinette likely trying to keep everyone seated and pass out food, while Rose walked in with the two men of the day. Rose finds her seat beside her wife just as Tom and Gorilla find their seats side by side. Their family surrounds them.

Marinette sits shuffled in with her children and Adrien. Seeing them together had always been a relief for Gorilla in particular as he had always hoped Adrien would find someone that made him happy. She seems reluctant to stay seated as Gorilla finally stands to finish passing everything out from his spot. She had likely wanted to handle everything for the two, but that was always impossible with two stubborn men who liked caring for others.

He returned to his seat and his hand found Tom’s. He squeezes as he looks out to their family that they made. If Gorilla tears up then that has nothing to do with the fact that he never imagined himself growing old and being happy.

It has absolutely nothing to do with their beautiful children and his handsome husband who is smiling at him in such a way that Gorilla’s heart skips a beat. It was still hard for Gorilla to speak in some instances. He liked to keep his words quiet. But he finds his voice this once.

“I have never been so happy in my entire life than right now with all of you.” It may have been the longest in a row that some of the in-laws had heard from him. Another tear falls and they are all right there with him. Just like always. Some offers agreements that they are happy, some tell him not to cry, some hug. But he never let’s go of Tom’s hand. The hand that held Tom’s ring. He looks at his husband, tears still in his eyes.

“I don’t want to imagine my life without you.” Gorilla murmurs into Tom’s ear once Tom finally find his way to embrace him.  Tom gives a soft laugh, the sweetest of chuckles that warms him like the summer sun.

“Then don’t. I’m right here. I’ll always be here.” Tom promises, giving another soft kiss as if to seal the new swear. No one makes a joking gag sound, though some of the youngest grandchildren awkwardly shift and mumble. No when they pull away, all he can see is Tom’s smile and the sheer happiness on his children as they look to their fathers who have stuck together through it all. Gorilla can’t stop the laugh that comes from him.

“Happy Anniversary, Gorilla.” Tom finishes with his own laugh.

“Well, we didn’t _slave_ away over a hot oven and stove to let it get cold.” Marinette teases, pulling attention away from the couple before them. Once again, Gorilla is thankful for his daughter. His cheeks are still tinged pink from the whole thing. It helps that she sounds so much like Tom. Many times, the kids heard that from their father when they tried to play around too much before dinner.

“Then it is time to eat.” Tom agrees, still smiling at the family that surrounds him. He looks to Gorilla and he nods. They sit closer than anyone else at the table as if their own sizes didn’t win them more space. They were comfortable side by side, and they heard about the time their children and grandchildren had spent away from them. Just another day to catch up once more. It was amazing to have everyone around at once.

Gorilla sneaks a kiss when he thinks no one is watching, everyone was almost done with brunch by the time and likely they would continue the visit in the sitting room.

“Happy Anniversary, Tom.”

**Author's Note:**

> 6 out of 30 down, tune in tomorrow for my response to the prompt Cops & Robbers. Also go to http://bananabreadfan.tumblr.com/ for the entire 30 day prompt set!


End file.
